1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to representing a schematic of a scene including three dimensional objects and the relationships between the objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to representing a machine-readable definition of a scene including three dimensional objects.
A problem associated with representing three-dimensional data is that a user often encounters difficulties in terms of identifying specific data of interest. This problem becomes more acute as data sets become larger.